Sugar
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine needs sugar in his morning coffee, only to find out much to his dismay that Sebastian has almost consumed it all.


_**A/N:** This came as a result of a one word drabble challenge. The first word submitted was "sugar" and it was submitted by larutolovegaara on Tumblr. Not only did it go from a drabble to a full length fic, it also turned into a *gasp* fluff! To my dear readers, if you like this, please leave a comment and rec it! In addition, I also have a Tumblr where I post my SeBlaine drabbles that are not posted here. I'd be honored if you can follow me at rykerstrom dot tumblr dot com. Thanks and enjoy! _

* * *

SUGAR

The kitchen cabinet closed with a bang that sounded way too loud in the early morning. Blaine winced at the sound, his mind still too foggy for any sudden noise. He frowned as he opened another cabinet and saw that it didn't have what he was looking for.

It was way too early for him to try to think. He needed his caffeine, and today he needed some sugar with it. But where was the damn sugar? He could've sworn they restocked just last week.

A light clinking sound of a spoon stirring against the cup caught Blaine's attention. He didn't realize there was someone else sitting in the kitchen. It was only logical, of course, that Sebastian was in the kitchen, considering Blaine woke up alone this morning.

But once again, it was way too early for Blaine to think clearly.

"Are you looking for sugar?" Sebastian's voice was still hoarse from sleep. It was clear that his boyfriend hadn't been up for that long either.

"Yes, please." Blaine shuffled over to the breakfast counter with his coffee and sat down next to Sebastian.

"This is all that's left."

"What?" Blaine widened his eyes in disbelief. If the whole point of having coffee was to wake him up, what he saw before him was just as effective.

There was maybe about half a teaspoon of sugar left in the jar.

"What in the world happened?" Of all the days that Blaine wanted to have sugar, it just had to happen on the day that they ran out.

"I used it for my tea." Sebastian took a sip of his tea. "Damn, this is good."

"You don't put sugar in your tea." Blaine couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. He knew that Sebastian had a sweet tooth, but there was no way Sebastian could've used up that much sugar.

"I do if there's milk in my tea." Sebastian took another sip and licked his lips. "I think this needs a bit more sugar though."

"You're having tea latte? Let me try this." Blaine took a sip of Sebastian's tea and made a face. "This … ugh … You can't be serious!"

"What? I like it."

"How much sugar did you put in this?" Blaine needed water, anything to dilute this saccharine sweetness.

"Half a jar, give or take a teaspoon?" Sebastian shrugged and drank his concoction again.

"Sebastian, your drink is coagulated. I don't think that's healthy." Blaine grimaced. "I'm sorry but I can't even taste the tea in this."

"That's because you drank way too much coffee and it has dulled your taste buds."

"I can taste very well, thank you very much."

"True. I stand corrected." Sebastian gave him a suggestive look; Blaine looked elsewhere and pretended that he didn't notice.

"Damn it, I want my coffee." Blaine hated to whine, but he was craving something to drink, and he didn't feel like drinking water right now.

"I have an idea." Sebastian reached over and took Blaine's cup of coffee. "Since your drink is too bitter, and mine's way too sweet ..."

Blaine watched wide-eyed as his boyfriend grabbed a tea pot and poured the contents of the two cups into one.

"It's like chemistry. Voila!" Sebastian had a triumphant look on his face. "I've always wanted to try this."

Blaine thought Sebastian was messing with him until his boyfriend poured himself a cup and started drinking it.

"I think it needs more black coffee," he commented before pouring a bit more coffee into his cup and tried again. "This is perfect. What? You're judging me, aren't you?"

"I'm not judging you." All right, he might be. Just a little bit.

"Try it." Sebastian pushed the cup forward. "No, seriously. Try it."

"Uh ..." Coffee and tea shouldn't mix; at least Blaine had never seen it done that way before.

"Do you trust me?" Sebastian actually looked serious about this. "Live a little. It's good."

Blaine picked up the cup and took a small sip. He blinked at the taste and took another sip, a bigger one this time.

Sebastian was right. It was good. Actually, it was really good.

Blaine could taste the bitterness and the smokiness of the coffee, but its sharpness was softened by the sugar and milk within the tea latte. In its place was a fragrant scent and flavor that came from the red tea that Sebastian had mixed in. It was a strange and unlikely combination, yet it worked.

"This is not bad." Blaine took yet another sip.

"Hey, get your own cup." Sebastian made a grab for his cup playfully. "Oh all right, fine. Keep it. I'll get my own."

Blaine watched silently as his boyfriend rummaged through the cabinet and grabbed another cup.

"What?"

"I didn't know you like tea latte." Blaine had seen Sebastian drinking tea on several occasions, but he just assumed it was because Sebastian was in the mood for tea.

"I like tea in general. I prefer that over coffee, actually." Sebastian shrugged. "Haven't you noticed that I've stocked up a whole cabinet full of tea here?"

"I thought those were from your parents."

"I bought some of them. I drink tea when I want to relax." Sebastian poured himself a cup of his mixed invention. "The mixed drink here tastes best when you mix it with shitty coffee."

"Are you implying that I make bad coffee?" Blaine narrowed his eyes in mock anger.

"The beans we have are shitty, and we don't have the right coffee machine or experience to create good coffee." Sebastian explained matter-of-factly. "That's why most coffee has an acidic after taste. There're very few people who actually know how to make decent coffee."

"But you drink Lima Bean's coffee."

"The coffee there was shit. One of the worst I've ever had, actually." Sebastian frowned. "They tried to be Starbucks by charring their beans, except they couldn't even burn it right. Don't even get me started on their Espresso. Their crème was awful!"

"But you were there all the time. I don't think their pastry was that good." If Sebastian hated the coffee there so much, why was he there every time Blaine went there?

"Blaine, you're really clueless sometimes." Sebastian let out a laugh and shook his head in disbelief. "I was only there because you were there."

It suddenly all made sense.

"Oh."

Blaine used to find it odd that Sebastian was almost always around whenever he went to Lima Bean. The thought that his boyfriend had been putting up with terrible coffee and hanging out at an obnoxiously commercialized place just so that he could ask Blaine out made him felt warm all over.

"I think I need more sugar." Sebastian glanced at the jar. He was about to reach for it when Blaine grabbed it first. "Hey! I want that."

Blaine poured what little that was left in the jar onto the palm of his hand. He lapped up the sugar slowly while keeping his eyes trained on his boyfriend. As Sebastian watched him, mesmerized, Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. His ran his tongue across Sebastian's lips and slipped inside when they parted. Their tongues met and swiped against each other, tasting and feeling, but Blaine pulled away just as the kiss was becoming more heated.

Blaine couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face as he took in the way Sebastian looked right now. His hair disheveled, his eyes dark saved for a thin rim of blue-green, and his breathing uneven; all because of Blaine.

"More sugar?" Blaine asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Fuck yes."

(END)

* * *

_**Addendum:** So the coffee and tea latte concoction, it's actually quite popular in Asia and when done right, tastes absolutely fabulous!_


End file.
